Corpse Bride
by Miiv12
Summary: One-shot Many,many years ago,there was a king,there was also a plumber,who would have quessed that the story would end so sadly for them. OC/FANCHILD Mentions of King BooXLuigi


"Ah,home sweet home.."  
It was dark,but that was nothing out of the ordinary for the Evershade valley,the dark moon was just as bright as he remembered.

But that was the only thing that was the same.  
Many years ago,there would have been many,many boo's,most would come greet him,welcome him back home,  
or ask him to play,but that was a **long** time ago,there was only one Boo left in this area,all the others were back in his kingdom,looking after their home while he was gone.

When he finally reached the end of the forest and saw the mansion he had once called home,he couldn't help but frown sadly at the sight of it,it was in a really bad shape,most of the roof was gone,there were huge holes on the walls,not to mention all the color it once held was now gone and was for the most part covered by moss,  
there were broken windows everywhere,the only thing that seemed to be in a somewhat good condition was the door.

He gently nudged the door,but when it didn't open,he tried again with a little pit more force,  
but it still wouldn't budge.

"So,don't want any mortals visiting the place eh?"  
He chuckled silently and went right through the door,once inside he allowed himself to become solid again,  
the mansion was perfectly silent.

"Typical."  
He mumbeld to himself as he walked down a hallway,all the walls were empty and most of the furniture was gone as well,  
most likely thrown away.

He suddenly stopped,turnin his head to look at a door which appeared to be locked,  
silently walking closer,he listened.

A small and very familiar whine was what he heard.  
"It's okay,it's just me."

The moment the words left his mouth he was tackled by a small white ghost puppy,who seemed very happy to see him.  
He smiled and stroked the dogs head.  
"It's nice to see you too old friend."  
The puppy's tail wagged fast from side to side,barking happily at his friend.

"Say,has he left the basement since i last visited?"  
The ghost pups expression changed in seconds,he whined again giving his friend friend an apologetic expression.

He sighed.  
"Come on."  
The two of them continued their way down the hallway,occasionally turnin left or right and finally down the stairs.  
At the end of the stairs there was a metal door,which was protected with magic.

"Okay,give me some space will you?"  
The pup sat down on the stairs as he was told to.

The young man took a deep breath and held his hands in front of his face,soon they were glimmering with his purplish magic,when the door finally flew open he had a pit of sweat on his forehead.

"Come on."  
He said to the puppy who did as told.  
The two wandered around the basement,it was much colder than on the upper layers but it wasn't a problem for the two of them.

As they walked they looked around the place,seeing many photos,drawings and some other decorations,some of the furniture that had originally been upstairs had also been moved there,mostly chairs and bookcases.

"Ah,there it is."  
They walked towards a bright white light,which was coming from a lone room that was deserted form the rest of them,this one was also protected by magic,but this one was even stronger than the first one.

The moment he stepped into the room he removed his hood,letting his brown hair out,he looked even paler than usual in the white took a few steps forward,towards the table in the middle of the room,the table seemed to be made from the most expensive material,and was pastel green,it had a glass cover,which was also protected by the same dark purple magic.

He could feel tears running down his face as he looked at the figure laying on the table,he hadn't changed at all since his last visit.

"..Hello mother.."  
He said quietly,his voice slightly shuttering from his crying.  
The ghost pup was floating next to him,snuggling against him.

They stayd like that,until a voice interupted them.

"I see you came back."  
He turned around to see the large Boo floating right behind him,staring at the purple-pinkish eyes that were identical to his own.

"Hello father."  
He said with a small bow.  
The large Boo ignored him.

"What are you doing here?I thought i made it clear i didn't want anyone else here."  
The young man shook his head.  
"Then why is Polterpup here?"  
"He was always close with him.."

Now that wasn't the best thing to say.  
"Oh,and i wasn't?Im his son,i have a right to come see him..and im worried about you.."  
The former king of the Boo's turned to look at his son.

"Worried?You have no reason to worry,i have everything under controll."  
Polterpup saw how his friend started shaking,it was always a bad sign.

"No,you don't,your not okay!You haven't been okay for centuries!Ever since mother died you have done nothing but sit here and try to do something impossible!YOU CAN'T DENY DEATH!"

"IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T CARE!IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HELP ME!THEY WOULD HAVE HELPED ME!  
IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I HAD TO LOSE HIM!HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT MADE ME HAPPY,THAT MADE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

Father and son were shouting their fustarations out at each other,which was how all of the visits went.

"You know he didn't want that!Mother was a human he couldn't have handeld the immortal live!  
He couldn't watch everyone he loved die and never see them again!"

The two of them hadn't even noticed that their magical energy was building up,fast!

"He was stronger than that!If only that damned Jaydes had helped me,if YOU would have helped me!  
Luigi would still be here with us!WITH ME!"

The younger of the two just stopped,tears falling falling from his eyes,he too missed Luigi,  
but he knew what he had wished for and had accepted it.  
But his father just wouldn't let him go.

He turned back to the door,not daring to face his father.  
"I should go back,my subjects are most likely expecting me..can't abonden them like you did to all of us."  
"...Martino.."  
He hadnt' heard his father call him that in years.

"Take Polterpup with you..apperently i cant' keep any of my promises anymore."

Martino nodded his head,not even looking back he took Polterpup and as soon as they exited the mansion,  
his fathers magical energy covered it entierly.

The two of them stared sadly at their former home.  
"Come on,my subjects need their king.."

And the two disappeared into the woods,unaware that someone had been watching them this whole time,that someone had been watching Martino for over 700 waiting for the day he would finally be set free.

"He still loves you,and so do i."  
And with that the form of a man wearing green disappeared,waiting,hoping that the former king would understand his final wish.


End file.
